The Intruder
by Rathen
Summary: Edward's world is turned upside down when a new man enters Bella's life. Is their forever love truly over, or are things not quite as they seem.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I DO own Ethan though.**

_I was running late. Damn you Emmett! _I thought. _Damn you and you stupid jokes. You've made me late for Bella! _Just because Tegan from Alaska had come to live with us. She and Emmett were always pulling pranks on each other. It's a good thing Tegan is an old friend of ours. There would have been hell to pay if Rosalie had thought different.

I ran at full speed, dodging the odd tree along the way as I sprinted toward the house of my beloved Bella, my own personal sun.

A muffled beeping from my pocket finally grabbed my attention as I entered the woods behind Bella's house. I pulled out my cell phone and only slowed slightly as I opened it to check the message that was demanding my attention.

_Edward,_

_Do not come over tonight! Sorry for cancelling on you at such short notice. I'll explain everything tomorrow._

_Luv you! Bella. xxx_

My feet screeched to a halt. What?! Bella had never cancelled on me before. Worry began to seep through me. Something must be wrong! Going against Bella's message, I quickly covered the distance remaining between me and her house. The only light from the house was coming from Bella's bedroom window.

I climbed the tree closest to her house before I even realised I was planning to. If something was wrong with Bella, if someone was threatening her… Well, there would be one less being in the world tonight. I used my enhanced vision to see into Bella's bedroom.

What I saw broke my heart.

Bella was sitting on her bed, smiling and laughing. A young man, about her age was sitting right next to her. His arm was draped over her shoulders and he was whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. I focused in on the intruder with a scowl on my face and a ready growl in my throat. He looked about six foot tall, his eyes were a mixture of hazel and green and Bella was currently messing up his short dark blonde hair. He looked exactly like the kind of guy Bella _should _be with but my rage was growing too rapidly to care about that. He was touching what was _mine_!

The growl ripped out of my chest before I could stop it. The monster in me was waking up and was far from happy with what it saw.

Bella's bedroom window suddenly flew open, the intruder leaning out scanning the garden.

"What the hell was that?!" he called back into the room.

Bella, _my_ Bella, instantly appeared beside him and drew him away from the window.

"Just ignore it, Ethan. You'll hear all kinds of noises around here at night."

So, the intruder had a name! Ethan! Well, Ethan and I were in need of a little chat! My anger and hurt coursed through me as I started to plot Ethan's downfall. I was suddenly ripped from my planning when my cell vibrated against my hip.

_Edward,_

_Something just growled outside my window. I'm scared. Can you come take a look for me?_

_Luv you! Bella XXX_

My anger vanished the second I read her message. Bella was scared! _I_ had scared her! _I_ had scared _my _beautiful Bella and she had instantly called _me_ for help! I pushed the monster back into it's cage and leapt out of the tree, determined to head home and find some way to put _Ethan_ out of my mind. My cell vibrated again.

_Edward! _

_There's someone in my garden! HELP! _

_Luv you! Bella XXX_

I sped away from her house as fast as my legs would carry me. She wasn't just scared now, she was terrified! Bella was terrified and it was all _my_ fault! I soon reached the road on the other side of the woods but my feet refused to carry me any further. Bella was afraid! She had called to me for help! She _needed_ me!

Suddenly the hurt and upset swarmed back over me. Bella was suppose to be _mine_! She was suppose to love _me_ and yet she had been in the arms of another man. I wanted to go back, explain that it had been me that growled, me that scared her, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around.

My cell vibrated again but I refused to look at it this time. I instantly felt bad about ignoring it but I didn't trust my reaction if it was Bella again. I was too hurt and angry to control myself right now.

Before I knew it, I was in the field behind my house. There was a strange dust covering my hands and when I looked closer, I saw the dust was all over my clothes. The remains of one of Esme's lawn statues lay in a twisted heap at my feet. _She's going to kill me for this!_ My mind chided me. A split second later, I was laying on my back on the lawn screaming my pain at the night sky. My cell kept vibrating at my hip but I continued to ignore it. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away. Away from the pain, away from the memory of what I had seen, away from reality itself.

A slight kick to my shoulder brought me back to the world with a growl in my throat. I opened my eyes and saw the sun was already up, hidden behind the ever present clouds. Tegan was leaning over me with a slight, but forced, smile on her face.

"You coming to school or not?"

My eyes quickly flashed to my watch. School started in less than thirty minutes. I wanted nothing more than to say no and stay home but it was Tegan's first day at Forks High and I had promised to introduce her to Bella today. A heavy sigh later, I was on my feet and headed for the shower. I had just enough time to shower and change before we had to leave. I wasn't looking forward to today at all.

The others chatted away to each other excitedly as we climbed out of the car outside school. I was still trying to convince myself not to get back in the car and go home.

"Hey guys!"

No! It was Bella! She was climbing out of that heap she called her truck. I turned as slowly as I could toward her. I still didn't know how I was going to react. However, I was in for one hell of a shock. Alice and Rosalie were already at Bella's side, introducing her to Tegan. Tegan was telling Bella one of her cleaner jokes and Bella's laughter filled the car park.

Every male head in the school yard turned in Bella's direction and instant smiles were on their faces. Of course, they all then looked at me and quickly went back to what they had been doing.

Alice and Rosalie said their goodbyes to Bella and raced off somewhere with Emmett and Jasper.

"Catch you later, Tegan!" called Emmett over his shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try!" laughed Tegan. Bella laughed again, quieter this time.

I slowly made my way over toward Tegan and Bella. The look of upset in Bella's eyes cut me to the core but I refused to give in to it. She wasn't the only one hurting here.

"Well…" Tegan started. "…I need to go get registered." she added as she made her way toward the administration building. "It was great to finally meet you, Bella!" she called over her shoulder as she swayed her way, drawing the eye of every male in a five mile radius. I chuckled slightly at Tegan's antics. School just got a whole lot more interesting. I wonder how they'd react if they knew she was two hundred years old?

"I needed you last night!" Bella's voice was cold and sharp. "Where were you?!"

"Keeping my distance." I quietly hissed back at her. "Like you wanted!"

"Like I _wanted_?! Jesus, Edward!" Bella's voice grew impossibly cold. "I _needed_ you! I didn't sleep a wink last night! I was terrified! You knew I was!"

"You sure that's why you didn't sleep?!" I raged before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me?!" Bella was shouting now.

"You know what you did!" I yelled back.

Bella's mouth was moving rapidly now. She was shouting and screaming at me but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. A stray thought had grabbed my attention and alarm bells were screaming in my mind.

_I wonder what he tastes like?_

"Tegan?" I whispered.

"What?!" snapped Bella, annoyed at being interrupted mid-flow. "What the hell does this have to do with your cousin?"

"She's hunting!" I hurriedly whispered. "In _School_!"

Bella's mouth dropped open, rant and rage forgotten. "Oh my…."

That was as far as I heard. I had already turned and raced as fast as, humanly, possible to the administration building where Tegan was. I almost knocked over three people in my haste to get inside and stop her.

"…so, I just packed up and came down here to stay with my… Oh! Hi Edward!"

Tegan was smiling happily at me as I quickly straightened myself out from the run. The boy she was in conversation with turned and smiled at me as well.

The bottom dropped out of my world.

"Hi, Edward? Name's Ethan."

I had never needed my self control more in my life than I had at that moment. It was the intruder. He had crept into Bella's life, straight into her bedroom and now I had to go to _school_ with him too! This was too much. I had never been happier to end a hand shake before in my life. I had to force myself to smile and nod instead of ripping his throat out like the monster in me begged.

"Did you…"

Bella's voice was like a welcome breeze. Until, that is, I remembered what I had seen the previous night. I managed to hide my glare from everyone. Well, everyone, except Bella. Suddenly realisation dawned on her face and she quickly grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into the currently empty filing office.

"It was you." she stated calmly. "That growl, the figure last night. It was _you_?!"

I tried to speak but my voice failed me. I never could speak when she looked at me like that. I simply nodded.

Bella slapped my arm, hard. "You scared me, you jerk!" her voice softened at the end and her hand, which had stayed on my shoulder, began to rub its way up and down my arm. "You saw him, didn't you?" she asked, her voice a strange soothing mix. "You thought I was cheating on you? Got jealous?" she asked, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

I couldn't control myself. The beast was loose and Bella had to pay. Not only had she hurt me but she was smiling about it too. I had her pinned up against the wall in mere seconds. My lips crashing down on hers as my hands snaked around her waist, pulling her ever closer. I would show her what she could have with me, what she _should_ have!

Bella gasped in shock for a moment but was soon kissing me back with equal force. Her hands twisting into my hair. My lips moved their way down along her neck, her collarbone, before tracing an invisible line down to the hollow where her neck and chest collided.

I didn't see, or even feel, my hands moving, but mere moments later, Bella's top was cast to the floor. Her bra followed shortly after. I greedily kissed and lapped at her beautiful breasts before taking her right nipple into my mouth. I brought my other hand up to tenderly caress her left breast. Both nipples were firm and hard peeks before I switched my attentions over.

Bella gasped my name. Her grip on my hair tightened and I growled happily when I felt her pulling me closer to her.

Things began moving at a blurred pace. It was hard for even me to keep track of what we were doing. I was completely mystified that Bella was able to keep up. My shirt was on the floor already although I had no idea as to when it had come off. My trousers were draped on top of my shirt and Bella was well on her way to having my boxers off as well.

Looking down, I saw the intent in Bella's eyes as she lowered the last remaining barrier between her and all of me. I gently took hold of her hands and almost had to drag her back up to standing. Bella moaned slightly in protest. I silenced her with a searing kiss, only just able to keep her safe from my venomous teeth.

My hands made short work of her trousers and my hands, taking on a mind of their own, relished in the newly exposed skin that was now theirs to play with. A low growl rumbled in my throat as my hand cupped her sex, rubbing her through her already soaking panties. The scent of her arousal was swirling all around me, driving my senses to highs I had previously thought impossible.

Another piece of my control slipped through my weakening grasp when I heard Bella's lustful moan and she pressed her heated core against my cold hand, hard. I couldn't have stopped myself then, even if I had tried. The sound of fabric tearing was quickly joined by another lustful moan from Bella.

Bella gripped my boxers forcefully and almost tore them herself with her desperation to be rid of them. I quickly kicked them off before gripped her hips tightly, by human standards anyway.

"This might hurt." I whispered as I positioned my solid shaft at her entrance.

Bella simply smiled up at me and lovingly whispered. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." I instantly whispered. "I love you so much!"

Bella leaned back against the wall, bracing herself, and gripped my hips with both hands. She slowly pulled my hips closer toward hers. I felt my shaft slipping between her folds and into her body. The sudden pressure all around me was so intense, I had to fight _very_ hard to prevent it from being over before it could truly begin.

With every passing second, I grew more fearful that I was hurting Bella. She was so tight around me, inside _and_ out. Her grip on my arm and ass, had I been human, would have drawn blood and she was barely breathing.

Panic began to swirl through my mind. I silently cursed that I couldn't hear her thoughts. How much pain was she in? Why wasn't she breathing? How much damage was I doing to her insides? How do I make it be…

My devastating thoughts were instantly silenced when Bella exhaled sharply, a low moan escaping with it. Her face erupted into a glowing smile that lit up the world for me. It was so bright and loving that it seemed to glow. It wouldn't have surprised me if her smile was endangering the polar ice caps but at that moment, I felt overwhelmed by the majesty of Bella's simple smile.

"It doesn't hurt." smiled Bella, her eyes gleaming with delight and… was that mischief?

I tried to go slowly, I really did, but my body just wouldn't, or couldn't, listen. The sensation of finally being with Bella was too much. It took all my restrain not to pound into her as I so desperately wanted. Bella's moans and sighs in my ear spurred me on, eroding and strengthening my resolve at the same time. Her moans had me wanting her so badly that slamming myself into her was growing more and more enticing, but, at the same time, her sighs reminded me of just how powerful my love was for her. There was nothing in the entire universe that could make me hurt this woman, _my_ Bella.

I felt her grip tightening on my arm and hip seconds before her inner walls clamped down around me. I had _never_ felt anything that powerful before and could do nothing to stop myself from erupting inside her. I felt her scream rising up her throat and pressed my lips to hers, swallowing her cries of passion as her release washed through her and over us both.

We stayed that way for several minutes, locked together at groin and mouth, before her need to breathe became too great. The frustration in her eyes was so clear as she struggled to draw in enough breath. I used the last reserves of my shredded control not to chuckled as her brow creased and her beautiful, kiss swollen, lips pouted.

She gasped slightly as, still within her, I leaned toward her and placed gentle, loving kisses to her neck and shoulders. "I love you, Bella!" I stated proudly. My inner smugness was at an all time high when Bella smiled that overwhelming smile again.

_That's MY smile_, I decided mentally.

"And _only_ yours." said Bella, still smiling it for me. My eyes widened in surprise, I hadn't realised that I'd said it aloud.

The assistant administrator's thoughts drifted into my head.

_Two new students in one day. Great! Just great. So much for me getting finished early tonight._

I couldn't help but chuckle. Bella's curious glance instantly had me explaining what I had heard. Suddenly the thoughts had me realising the compromising situation Bella and I were currently in.

_I hope their finished in there. That administrator has files in her hand_.

I made a mental note to thank Tegan for the warning as I slowly, reluctantly, withdrew from Bella's body.

"Mrs Cope's on her way in here." I whispered.

Bella instantly blushed but began dressing without another word.

We had barely finished dressing and straightening ourselves out when Mrs Cope walked through the door. She gasped in surprise when she saw us.

"Oh!" she gasped. Then a frown began to form on her face. "Edward? Isabella? You know you're not allowed in here."

I stepped between Bella and Mrs Cope before Bella's blush could fully form. "We just needed an items list for our biology project." I lied.

"Oh." stated Mrs Cope, reaching over and grabbing a single sheet from a nearby shelf. "Here you go. Remember to get it signed by your teacher before you hand it back in." she said, smiling.

_Too young, damn it. Too damn young!_

I had to force myself not to react to her thoughts. They were always the same when she looked my way. I use to think it was funny but now? With what Bella and I had just been doing in that very room? Now I just found them awkward and slightly creepy.

Taking Bella's hand, I quickly led us out of the file room and the administration office altogether. Bella started giggling as soon as the doors were closed behind us.

"I can't believe we just did that!"

I gave a slight chuckle as the realisation dawned on me. We had just had _sex_ in _school_! Not only that but, we had just given each other our _virginity_!

"Don't think I need to ask what happened in there!"

The chuckle died in my throat. There he was _again_ and now he dared to comment on mine and Bella's love life?! Who the hell did this punk think he was.

"Bells?" came his annoyingly harmonious voice again. "Hope you don't mind, but I've asked Tegan here to the movies tonight."

_What?_ Now I was seriously annoyed. First Bella, now Tegan? Did this guy have a problem with sticking to one girl? Not that I truly minded him moving away from _my_ girl but to rub his new date in her face like that?!

"Sounds great." replied Bella, shocking me even more. "Maybe Edward and I will join you."

"Awesome!" came Ethan's response. "We do need to get to know each other better."

"That settles it then." stated Bella proudly. "Tonight, half eight, Port Angeles."

"Deal!" smiled Ethan.

Tegan and I shared a look of growing confusion. _Mind read then, oh great reader of minds._ Teased Tegan mentally. I sighed heavily in response. Tegan had already been told of Bella's strangely silent mind. That meant only one thing, she wanted me to go inside _Ethan's_!

I sighed heavily again and closed my eyes. The other students passing by merely thought I was bored with the conversation now going on between Bella and Tegan. I focused my attention toward the thoughts I was looking for.

_What's taking you so long? Read him already!_

I brushed off Tegan's overeager thoughts and focused once again. After several moments of nothing, I opened my eyes to double check he was still there. He was.

Ethan had now joined in the conversation with Tegan and Bella. He was currently trying to persuade them away from the chick flick idea and more toward the action movie with included romance.

"A little for everyone that way." I heard him saying.

I frowned. I still felt weakened from my encounter with Bella, so perhaps I wasn't strong enough to read everyone yet. After all, I rationalised, there were lots of passer-by's thoughts forcing their way into my mind. It would stand to reason that I would need some recovery time… No! Wait a minute… I could hear _everyone_! Everyone _except _Bella and Ethan!

"It didn't work, did it?" whispered Bella as she gently took hold of my arm.

Trust Bella to notice what I was up to. I shook my head and sighed slightly. I didn't like being kept out like that. Bella sighed strangely and called over to Ethan. He was standing beside us instantly.

Bella smiled at him sweetly, then lovingly at me.

"It's about time I introduced you both properly."

She waved her hand back and fore between us, indicating each to the other.

"Ethan, this is Edward! My boyfriend that I've been telling you about."

"Continuously!" smirked Ethan. Bella ignored his comment and continued.

"Edward, this is Ethan! My _twin_ brother!"

"Your _twin_!" gasped Tegan and I at the same time.

Bella and Ethan smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, everything made sense and I felt so foolish I wished I could blush.

The End.

**AN: So, what do you think? I've got lots more ideas for adventures involving the twin plot line. Let me know if you want a sequel. Or even a series.**


End file.
